Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Call to Arms!
by Twisted Pilot
Summary: Three years of peace, crippled by the corruption of the Earth Federation. Girhen Zabi's words of anger still echo throughout the earth system. As the rebellious Delaz Fleet calls to arms!
1. The young burning within us!

Call to Arms Rated: PG-13, fore violence and mild language.  
  
Prologue  
  
UC 0079, December 31st.  
  
The final defense line was all that we had left that we could call our own. The will too fight had been beaten out of them like Girhen Zabi's speeches. During the days leading to the battle, each pilot had his own "things too do," some married, and some deserted. The 123rd Monoeyes, one of the last Zaku F2 units too be dispatched too a front-line on the verge of collapse, had been stationed at A Baoa Qu for sometime now. Leaving behind their family's, these pilots risked it all too defend their homes from the Federation invaders.  
  
Stepping into the Zaku's cockpit, Ensign Harper kept a sharp memory of his sweetheart at home. He though of the wonderful things they could do together once this war had ended. In his left hand, he gripped a golden cross tightly, keeping the priest's words in his head all this time. Turning his head slowly, he looked across the Musai's mobilesuit deck. The red mobilesuit deck was stocked with weaponry and four mobilesuits. A Zaku Fz, a Gelgoog A and 2 Zaku F2s. Harper was on the right side of the deck, his Zaku was on the upper most part as the alarm begun to blair. He quickly climbed inside, the green jumpsuit pressed against the leather chair of the Zaku. He couldn't help but to smile as the "pre-battle jitters," set in. He raised his hands upwards, bringing down the seat belts, then locking them as he was ready too close the hatch. He saw the hanger doors open with his own two eyes as the cockpit hatch closed, his hands danced across the control's of the Zaku, bringing it to life. The constant clicking and pressing as the Zaku begun to rev up preparing to launch. The red monoeye of the Zaku appeared. "All personnel clear the deck, All personnel clear the deck," the people floating around the bay towards to hatches and airlocks, the cage retraced as the catapults extended out into space. The traffic controller looked towards Harper's Zaku. The glow rods in his hands as his face was hidden under the mask. Harper gripped the controls as the countdown for his launch proceeded. "3.....2.....1.....LAUNCH!" His mobilesuit was shot forward at great speed, as the traffic controller pointed towards open space. Harper was launched into space, gripping the controls Harper managed to maintain the Zaku and upright himself. The Zaku's monoeye scanned the area, already the beat had quickened. Turning around too take one last look at the carrier, Harper set off into battle.  
  
Dispatched towards a war-zone, Harper and comrades kept a sharp observation out for Feddies. Only armed with a 120 mm mmp-78 and a knuckleshield. Harper was one of a massive swarm of Zakus, Rick-Doms and Gelgoogs. As they moved away from A Baoa Qu, massive explosions discharged around them, already being struck by stardust. Inside of the mobilesuits cockpit, he gripped the controls, keeping his eyes deadlocked on the enemy before him. Behind him, Several Musais of various types and 4 Gwazine class with a few Zanzibar. Before him, lied a powerful enemy, Salamus and Megallan class warships, pink blasts of Minovsky particles begun to sore by, on the radio Giren Zabi's speech echoed through the pilot's heads. Looking through the helmet he saw a GM heading for him, he moved his hand back, banking in a 90 degree angel as a Zaku exploded on his left knocking him off his balance. The fear running through his body as he righted himself, the GM stalking him as 90 mm shells sped by, one bouncing off the shoulder shield leaving a black dent. He obtained true power, thinking of those in need he charged forward. Harper used the knuckleshield, as he charged forward he raised the left arm, he used the size of the machine-gun to pushed the GM's shield out of the way. He struck, without warning the GM's head shattered putting the GM into a 180 degree spin as Harper fired the 120 mm machine-gun, the GM, now being struck by several shell begun to implode. The monoeye slid on it's track inside of the Zaku's head. The red eye, moved upwards, spying the battle. He relaxed, his pulse quickening as he pulled the controls towards him. Pressing the peddles downward, the Zaku darted upwards, avoiding gunfire and mobilesuits. Harper looked around, could this be what war was really like? Not on those posters he saw in Zum City. "Shit, I never expected to be in something like this!"  
  
He clinched his teeth together as he turned head had to a GM moving away from the fighting. He moved after the mobilesuit, not stopping, the will too fight dominated him as he engaged a target lock. He opened fire right before he was fully aimed, empty shell casings escaped the barrel, the iron drum begun to empty. Yellow traces sped through the thick fur ball of war. Striking the GM in the lower skirt armor, the shells begun to take its toll, each second ripping through the mobilesuit. The pilot screamed as the GM exploded. Debris settling in as the GM was reduced to stardust. "All mobilesuits of the Musai "Tisch," return to defend carrier. I repeated, return to defend carrier." Harper turned his head towards the Musai he launched from, he saw several Gelgoogs and Rick-Doms move too defend the carrier. He turned away, just as he was getting the hang of such war. It was fun for him, the thrill of it all. He moved the control rods upwards, he increased the speed, moving through the battle. He turned around quickly, the Zaku's legs hung open as he raised the machine-gun to fire several shells onto a Ball lining up the "Tisch." "This is Ensign Harper, someone cover my ass before some Feddie picks me off!" A Zaku F2 with a 90 mm mmp-80 with it's right arm missing, moved in from behind the Zaku F2 of Ensign Harper. It turns out, his close friend, Chief Petty Officer Matthew Sullivan, came to his rescue. "Hey Thomas, I though you could cover your own ass!" Thomas fired his machine-gun towards a cluster of GMs. "Yeah I though you would say that too me. Lets just make it out of here alive."  
  
Matt turned away from the Zaku, quickly maneuvering away from the Musai, it's 9 main cannons opened fire upon a Salamus, the yellow discharged glowed in Thomas's cockpit. Mesmerizing, it was. Yet it kept him alert. Behind him, a Gelgoog exploded from a bazooka shell. "Damn, these bastards are surly trying to kill me." He said, as Matt's Zaku turned and banked left, machine-gun shells discharging from the mobilesuit's machine-gun. Impacting the head of a GM, shattering the camera instantly. "You should watch your back, instead of running your mouth!" He said as he turned back too the fighting. "I suppose I should," he replied, the Zaku's right leg exploded, a shotgun shell destroyed the leg, knocking off the balancer of Thomas's Zaku. He couldn't fight much longer, he would die if he fought on. "Shit! Damn Feddies are trying to get their point across. Matt, cover me!" He turned to look towards his friend, fighting as he moved backwards, shells streaking past him. "Just get your ass back into the ship!" Matt replied, he shook the machine-gun emptying the expired clip, reloading a fresh one and resuming firing at random targets. Thomas moved the controls, making his way towards the Musai. Switching the mobilesuit's autopilot on, he watched as his mobilesuit landed, inside of the hanger. With the mobilesuit's right leg gone, he had to recenter the balencer. The mobilesuit's left leg touched the steel floor then kicked up, the head smashing against the ceiling and the monoeye shattering with much of the head. The mobilesuit spun lazily and hit the left wall. He shook violently in the cockpit as his mobilesuit stopped. Much of the force had been absorbed by the Zaku's shoulder shield, it only scratched the steel hanger but the shoulder and much of the arm was crumpled into the chest, how Thomas survived it was unknown. The cockpit hatch opened, droplets of blood floating out into zero gravity. Without much delay, he kicked off the Zaku towards an airlock as mechanics rushed over too the crippled Zaku.  
  
Thomas kept to himself as he floated the halls of the Musai, he unclipped his helmet and held it tightly in his hands. He moved onto the bridge, the crew looking at him for a moment, then quickly brushing him off. He looked out onto the battle, second later the Colony of Mahal released a massive white light, the crew covered their eyes as most of the Zeon fleet was engulfed with the light and melted. A few seconds later in dissipated. "What the hell was that!" was the first thing to come into his mind. "The Solar Ray has wiped out much of the Federation fleet, but we have lost most of ours!" A crewmen yelled. His first reaction was, that of a happy feeling, but the thought of millions of comrades dyeing kept haunting him. One of the officer's turned towards the Captain. "Commandant Girhen has been killed in action!" Captain Graddel's face was struck with pure shock. "Sir another massage! Admiral Delaz has ordered our fleet too retreat from A Baoa Qu!" Thomas had to regain his footing he grasped Graddel's left arm. "No, we can't pull back if we do...many of our comrades will die!" Graddel stood up, his space suit begun to rub with Thomas. He was weak as he stood and looked towards the Gwaden move out of the area. "Recall our mobilesuits, and fallow Admiral Delaz's fleet! He looked down to Thomas, a tear coming from his left eye as his glossy black hair shined under the light being amplified by the space helmet. He pushed Thomas away.  
  
Moments later...the fleet had left A Baoa Qu in defeat.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory "Call to Arms!"  
  
Chapter 1 "The young burning within us!"  
  
UC 0083 September 23rd  
  
Awoken in the middle of the night, Thomas looked around the dark dormitory. The year was 0083, September 23rd. This happened to be the day of test flights of the Dra-Cs, the new mobilesuits of the Delaz Fleet. Inside of the dark room, 5 other people lay sleeping soundly like babies. The Garden of Thorns was a decent place to live, but it wasn't what Thomas wanted. "Why oh why did I stay with the Delaz Fleet," he muttered as he pulled the sheets away from him. Dressed in only a pair of boxer shorts and muscle shirt, Tom moved towards the small locker he called his own. He picked out the polished pair of brown boots, a decent pair of black sox, and a green Lieutenant JG's uniform. He fixed his uniform, he wanted to keep himself in Admiral Delaz's favor. The zipping of his uniform was enough to wake up his friend Matt. Matt was half asleep, he looked like a drunken madman without his glasses on. Keeping his arms under the pillow, he squinted at Thomas as he was just closing his locker, pictures of Zakus and his house with his girlfriend blowing him a kiss. Matt turned over on his back, now becoming awake. "Its 5:00am, we wont be on the Peer Gynt for atleast another 3 hours," he muttered, trying to remember what they were going to eat from breakfast. Thomas turned towards the door about to walk out the door he turned his head looking at Matt. "Matt, I had that nightmare again. The dishonor we endured these 3 years. Eating food and working while the Federation marches around Solomon and Zum city. I feel so betrayed that our government gave up so easily. I will be circulating around, looking for some time too kill." He opened the door to the blinding light of the corridor. Matt covered his eyes as the iron door closed behind Thomas. Matt turned his head and buried it inside of the pillow. "I still don't know why I'm still his wingman," he drifted back into a light slumber.  
  
Thomas inserted both his hands in his pockets, his mellow green eyes locked onto the floor as he walked down the long silvery corridor. His wavy red hair messy, he never bothered to do anything with it as he continued too walk. His breathing was slow, he maintained a slow pace as he walked. In his mind, memories of his past continued to linger as if a ghost haunted him. He lingered too the colony section of the Garden of Thorns. He looked up, the massive cylinder windows gave a magnificent view of space. He saw debris of Side 5, he also saw the Peer Gynt, latched too the side of the cylinder. In a few hours, he would be on that ship in alittle under an hour. In his mind, he could invasion himself inside of a new mobilesuit. Thomas turned away from the view of the outside world. Three years had made him cold and barren, he felt as if all emotions had been stripped and thrown away like a soda can. He moved back down the corridor. He saw a few people move through the corridor, but didn't talk with them. He had emotional issues, those of a beaten down dog. This disgrace of defeat had gotten too him. He turned away and walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
Walking alone, Thomas noticed the faint noise of opera music. He entered the large silvery cafeteria, looking around he noticed the cook dancing around behind the counter. "Excuse me," Thomas said as the cook stopped dancing and begun too look at Thomas. "I was hoping you have some coffee ready," Thomas said as he started to close the gap between them."I got coffee, but its for the Admiral. You know when we serve breakfast," the cook said as he turned and placed a metallic thermos on a golden tray. He turned around and heard footsteps. A somewhat tall man walked towards him, dressed in an Ensign uniform, the man appeared too be a pilot. "I guess I'm not the only pilot up this early," Thomas said as the man stopped and saluted him. "What might you being up this early?" The man said, as Thomas tuned away and sat down, motioning too the man too sit next too him. "I was a Zaku F2 pilot during the war, it got it's ass blown to pieces and I tried to land it, but well you get the thing, in the end I was the only thing left. I'm getting a new mobilesuit today," the tall man said as he pulled out a chair and sat in the somewhat large cafeteria. "What's your name?" Thomas asked as he waited for a reply for the tall man. "Names Luis Miller, friends call me Louie, what might your name be Lieutenant?" Luis said, he tapped his fingers against the table, he had a tan complexion, his family must have been Spanish. His hair was brown, wavy. His eyes, emerald stared down Thomas. "My name is Thomas J. Harper,"Thomas said, as he turned too the cook and eyed him. "So Luis, what mobilesuit squadron are you apart of," Thomas turned back to Luis, keeping his eye's on his. "They only call it "blue squadron", that's what I have been told," Luis said as he looked at his watch. "We have about 15, 20 minutes before they serve coffee. So, are you the squadron leader," he said, turning his head away from the watch to Thomas. "I might, I don't think so, why would they give me command when my war record is not so good," he turned his head looking at the large picture of Commandant Girhen Zabi. Luis say the Lieutenant's frustration and extended an arm and patted him on the back, "I got my ass kicked all over at A Baoa Qu, hit by a hyper bazooka in the right leg and barely made it out alive."Thomas looked up, insomnia is a cruel mistress. "Thank you, I needed that moral booster." The cook walked to their table with two iron cups and a thermos. "Wakey wakey, the coffee is on gentlemen," the cook poured the coffee into their cups putting a small side of milk down with a dash of sugar. They gave him their thanks and begun to drink their coffee. By that time people had begun walking in for morning coffee and breakfast. Thomas and Luis would continue talking about their lives.  
  
Matt would shortly join the two in a before long they were all talking like brothers. "I suppose you guys have heard the news," Matt said as he took a sip of coffee adjusting his glasses. "We all know, we're testing a new model mobilesuit today," Thomas said as he looked to Luis. "Matt, I would like to introduce my new friend and squadron member Luis Miller," Luis shook Matt's hand, Matt was amazed by how tall Luis was. Thomas looked to his watch, "Gentlemen, its time we make our way to the Peer Gynt," he said, standing up looking over at the countless numbers of men about to eat breakfast. Thomas, Luis, and Matt, stepped out of the booth in the middle of the room and walked out towards the lift.  
  
Looking around the intersection they walked forward. Moving forward, the three stopped infront of an iron door with two guard with STGW . 44 assault rifles. The door slowly opened, the three stepping inside too an airlock, with a Musai connected to the end. A Captain sat at a bench and looked at them, it appeared to be Captain Graddle. He was still looking the same, except Thomas noticed something different about him. His hair had a few streaks of gear, and the not to popular rincle. The three men, noticing the Captain's rank saluted at once. The Captain looked into Thomas's young eye's. "At ease gentelmen," Graddle smiled, he had loved to see fresh expressions on people he just met. The three eased up for a moment and looked at the Musai, Thomas turned to look at Graddle while the Luis and Matt looked out into space. "Captain sir, may I speak freely?" Thomas looked at the man, waiting for a reply a bead of sweat rolled down his face. "Yes, Lieutenant you may." Graddle turned his full attention to what Thomas had to say. Thomas shifted position from a hunch over to a standing stright and tall. "Sir, I'm certinly not fit enough to pilot a new model. I should be piloting Zaku 1s." Matt and Luis stopped for a moment and looked at Thomas. Graddle was shocked for a moment then grinned. "Lieutenant, it isn't piloting that counts. Your mobilesuit was lost at A Baoa Qu, we in a sense rebuilt it. It was infact your unit and you should be one of its pilots. Besides, the simulators in the recreation area are how we test pilots. Thomas shifted again, and remembered for a month of a simulator of a blue mobilesuit and it hit him. "Oh I see sir, I apologize." Graddle stood stright and looked at the Musai. "Well, I assume its time for are arrivle." The four men moved towards the airlock, Graddle in front fallowed by Matt, Luis and Thomas brought up the rear.  
  
Without wasting much time, the four moved throughout the ship, towards the mobilesuit bay they entered. Admiral Delaz and Anival Gato stood infront of 2 blue mobilesuits looking at the three pilots. They snapped to attention, looking at Admiral Delaz the quickly saluted. "Sir," the three said sharply as Admiral Delaz nodded, they eased their shoulders looking towards the blue mobilesuits. Admiral Delaz walked towards the blue mobilesuits smiling, he turned and spoke. "Gentlemen, I present the fruit of our base. The Dra-C, from what I'm told it is extremely fast and well balanced. Each of you have been selected because your Zakus or Gelgoogs or Gattle space fighters, have been built into a Dra-C. Use it well, and remember the sword gets its power from those who weild it firmly." He walked away being followed by Gato, they most likely headed for the bridge. A technical officer walked towards the 3, dressed in a white lab coat with glasses, the dark haired officer held a clip board in his hand. "The Dra-C is a mobilesuit built from Zaku F2 and Gattle space fighter parts, only armed with a 40 mm Vulcan gun and a beamsaber, the Dra-C is fast and armed decently. The only problem is it has very little armor so one hit and your done for. You will now be assigned to Dra- Cs. Thomas Harper, Unit 1. Matthew Sullivan, Unit 2. Luis Miller, Unit 3. Jonathan Lathin, Unit 4." The side door in the launch bay opened up, a 5 foot tall man floated through the bay, the young face was a man who must have been green in combat. "I'm here!" He said as the three other pilots looked at him rather funnily. The technical officer walked towards the door to the mobilesuit pilot house after staring at Jonathan. "Right....I suggest you each bring along an overnight bag, we are escorting Commander Gato to earth." Jonathan looked towards Thomas, "I suppose this is the time we prepare for departure?" He said, looking towards the Dra-C.  
  
The others nodded towards Thomas, they looked to him as their squadron leader. Shortly a time later two Musais departed from the Garden of Thorns with four Dra-C mobilesuits.  
  
Next Chapter: Escort to glory. 


	2. Escort to Glory

Call to Arms Rated PG-13 for mild language and violence.  
  
Prologue UC 0083 Septermber 23rd  
  
The Delaz fleet's latest mobilesuit, the Dra-C has been unveiled. In their heart's, the young pilots gaze at their new weapons of war. Being called upon, Lieutenant JG Thomas Harper is propelled into the prewar countdown. With much of his anger and frustration burning inside of him, Thomas must lead his comrades into war. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory "Call to Arms!"  
  
Chapter 2 "Escort to Glory"  
  
UC 0083 October 1st  
  
"Your have to be faster than that Matt!" The Shoal Zone provided the Dra-C pilots the chance to improve their combat skills. Each passing second, they became more aware of their mobilesuit's. Thomas and Matthew were each entangled in mock combat. The Dra-C mobilesuits moved through the debris, their monoeye's scanning the area for their other unit to appear. Thomas spun in a 360 degree barrel roll, descending down upon Matthew's 6, he narrowed his eyes as his body released beads of sweat the cockpit helmet had to have been at least 70 degrees and up. He envisioned Matthew's Dra-C as that GM he shot up at A Baoa Qu. His mind played that image of him shooting up the GM countless times. The targeting circle danced around the small targeting computer screen. The Dra-C moving at incredible speeds as Matthew's Dra-C turned around quickly. "I got you now!" Matthew enjoyed this mock fight; he enjoyed many things in life. "Shit!" Thomas yelled, he never expected Matt to pull a move such as this. He banked right fast, the G-forces pressing him into the cockpit. The mobilesuit's monoeye turning on it's track to keep Matt in site. Gripping the controls tightly, Thomas made a bold move. "I'm not going to lose to you Matt, not today!" He narrowed his eye's, his foot pressed against the left foot peddle, the right propellant leg stopped all together as the Dra-C turned instantly on a dime. He turned 180 degrees. "Damn, where the hell did he go!" He turned his head to the left, he caught a glimpse of Matthew's Dra-C in the lower left corner of the left cockpit screen, and he was most likely coming around to strike from behind. Matthew looked forward, his feet pressing down on both pedals pressing down, increasing speed he entered the debris field of side 5.  
  
Moving about he couldn't help but to notice the blue object speeding towards him. His cockpit turned red shortly, he turned quickly away and avoided the head on collision he would have had with Thomas. "You got me man, I will admit, that surly worked up an appetite for revenge. How about another bout?" Matthew turned his head, his breathing slowed as he opened a cockpit video with Tom. "You want to go for another round?" Thomas looked towards the video that appeared in the upright of his cockpit. "No, Matt, I'm running low on fuel and I'm just not feeling right. Let's get back to the Peer Gynt. "All right, I suppose we had enough fun." Opening his cockpit helmet screen, he rubbed his eyes. His nose begun to trickle blood. He wiped his face and turned the Dra-C towards the Peer Gynt. Matthew turned into a formation with Thomas; both Dra-Cs begun to emit high amounts of thrust as their monoeye's looked forward. They both sped off to their carrier.  
  
The Peer Gynt and the Tisch were in a tight formation, the two proceeding towards earth. The Peer Gynt carried the Dra-C mobilesuits, aswell as the Tisch that carried 4 Dra-C suits. Both ships were painted a dark olive green. With the symbol of Zeon painted on their bows. The Peer Gynt released its guide beacon, the mobilesuit recovery doors opened, the Dra-Cs moved into position. Matthew rubbed his eyes, he lined the mobilesuit up with the recover claw attached to the launching rail, and the red mobilesuit bay was filled with countless technicians and mechanics. "Auto Pilot now engaged." The massage came onto the screen, both Dra-Cs begun to move inside.  
  
On the left side of the mobilesuit hanger, Luis stood firm and tall looking at Thomas's Dra-C being pulled in. "I have only known him for a bit under a month, already I feel honored." Luis watched Thomas's Dra-C stopped, he knew Matthew was already hunkered down. As the Dra-C begun to stop, the cockpit hatch opened. Peaking out, Thomas noticed the Dra-C under him. He grinned as he kicked off the chest plate of the mobilesuit and towards the airlock door. Waiting a second, the door opened. He stepped inside and closed it. He sunk to the floor, both feet planted to the ground. The door to the one of many hallways opened. There were many doors around the mobilesuit hanger. He turned to the one closest too the airlock door. Opening it, the room was a brightly lit room, with many crewmembers sitting in chairs at the controls of the catapult and hanger. The looked at him for a moment and turned back to their duties. "I have the performance data for the Dra-C. I will have to admit, it's pretty good." He walked towards the control board, placing a floppy disk containing combat data on the Dra-C's performance. He saluted the men and moved towards the door. "Lieutenant," Thomas stopped and turned his head towards the voice. " Please wait in the briefing room, someone will be along to speak with you." Thomas looked surprised; he opened the door and stepped through. "What would they want with me?"  
  
He lowered his head thinking he was in trouble, walking down the long ghost gray hallway, he moved towards an iron door, with a crumbling sticker saying "Briefing Room. Authorized personnel only." He pressed his finger up against the button to open the door. The door slid open, stepping inside Thomas clicked the lock's on his helmet. Removing his helmet, he sat it down on the long metallic table. A few minutes later, a tall looking man in a Lieutenant's uniform looked at him, with a pair of round black glasses and a brown battle helmet, the man held a clip board in his hand. "I suppose you're Lieutenant JG Thomas Harper? Is that correct?" Thomas nodded, keeping his eyes on the man. "You're being promoted to full Lieutenant, and you're in command of the first Dra-C squadron. I'm your commanding officer, Commander Gunmand. Your Dra-C is being fitted with a command antenna and the mobilesuit will be improved in speed and firepower. Just give the Chief technician your modifications and he will make sure they will be done." He slid the clipboard across the metallic table and exited the room. "Great, a command unit. Just what I always wanted." He chuckled for a moment and begun taking down ideas. Moments later, his squadron mates entered the room. Luis looked to Thomas taking down notes. "Hey Tom, we heard the news. So you're the squadron leader? Your getting a fancy mobilesuit upgrade, you lucky bastard!" Thomas turned and looked at him. "I wish I was, problem is I'm going to be drawing the most fire once we enter combat."  
  
He turned back to the clipboard and went back to work. Luis looked to Matthew and Jonathan. "I suppose we should celebrate, luckily I have been saving a cheap 6 pack of beer in my locker." Matthew's eyes widened. "You had beer all this time and you neglected to tell us!" Jonathan looked towards Thomas at the table thinking of what to add to his Dra-C. "Guys, I'm going to go to bed for a quick nap. We will be on combat alert soon." Jonathan waved and walked out of the room. Luis frowned. "Damn, that kid is never any fun. Well, Matt, I suppose its just us. Matthew turned his head and looked down. "I have a physical. I have to be in sickbay soon." He walked out the door, leaving Luis with a large frown on his face. "Give it up Luis, it's clear they are not the party types. Let me finish this and we will have a cold one." Luis's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "All right, I'll see if I can get some cups with ice." He grinned and walked out the door. "I suppose I will go with the 60 mm vulcan cannon and the pair of 20 mm vulcan cannons on the shoulders, also with the Zaku spikes on the shield. With a Zaku command antenna, I must show my nobility on the battlefield. Well, I suppose I should turn this is." He stood up, pushed in the metal chair and walked out the door. Luis, looked at Thomas for a moment, he scratched his head and sighed.  
  
Thomas walked towards the Chief's office on the lower levels of the ship, just under the mobilesuit catapult. "This place seems cozy." That paranoid feeling followed him along the hallway. He stopped infront of the chief's door. Straightening up he pressed the button, with a small beep the door slid open. It appeared to be a small gray office, with a sloppily built iron desk, with only a small light to provide illumination. A dark hair colored man behind it looking into a small laptop. Thomas cleared his thoughts and looked at the man. The Chief looked up from his laptop and narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, this will only take a second Lieutenant. Please sit down, I'll be with you for a second." Thomas looked for the closest chair and sat, he looked around the office. Pictures of the Peer Gynt in the shipyards of Mahal and then its refit at the Garden of Thorns. The Chief gazed up and looked to Thomas. "I suppose you have your refit requests along with your Squadron name and Executive officer selection?" Thomas gave him the clipboard. "I'm going for the 60 mm vulcan cannon, the shoulder vulcans and the Zaku spikes on the shield. I also want a high- speed output with a longer combat range. I value speed as much as I value weapo...." The Chief stopped him before he could finish. "I'm sorry, but we have no more special secondary weaponary. With the deployment moved ahead of time, we didn't bring with us spare mobilesuit parts. I can however, have the technical department replace the 40 mm with a 90 mm mmp-80 Zaku sub machinegun. That and it gives your mobilesuit a manipulator. I can also have the mobilesuit fitted out with external propellant tanks. With our recent dealings with contractors gone into hiding they are in much supply. The range will be extended, so will speed. You might not be as agile."  
  
Thomas frowned, he wanted to balence out his mobilesuit the best he could. He lowered his head then raised it again as a thought came across his mind. "Instead I have a better idea. Just somehow boost the range add the external propellant tanks. I have a better idea. Do you have any spare gatling guns onboard. a 50 mm gatling gun would do nicly. The Chief looked at him, "he turned his laptop over to face him." What we can do is, basicly add a smaller version of the gatling shield on the MS-07B3 Gouf Custom. Yet it will be attached directly to the arm. In terms, its a mini gatling shield. I believe I can have that manufactured." He turned his laptop around. He spoke softly, "Have you thought of a squadron name?" Thomas snapped his fingers, after thinking for a moment. "No, I have no squadron name yet. I believe will stick with Blue Squadron for the time being."  
  
He looked to Thomas as he started stroking the keys on his laptop. "Well, Lieutenant, I will have it done in about 6 hours. It will be done before you cover Lieutenant Gato's rear-end. Go and get some rest." Thomas saluted the Chief; he gave somewhat of a half-assed salute back as he begun to get the modifications in order. Thomas exited the room, looking towards the hallway he went down, he begun to walk towards his quarters. "In 3 years, I go from grunt to Lieutenant. Amazing enough I'm piloting a drag racing MS with a mini-gun and a glow stick for weapons. Life can be really strange at times." He chuckled too himself as he marched too his room. That day, he kept his mind on more important things.  
  
Thomas moved away from his thought's, he focused on the big picture.He thought for a moment on what his mobilesuit would look like once it was finished. He grinned at the thought and walked into his quarters. Opening the door, he noticed Jonathan sleeping in his bunk in the back of the room and Luis drinking a bottle of booze at the metallic table in the center of the room. Thomas nodded and walked further into the room. "Where is Matt, Luis?" He sighed and sat in his bunk, putting a knee to his chest looking agitated. Luis shurgged and took another swing from the long bottle. "I suppose he's off in sickbay, I think they want to breed us." He chuckled once at the thought looking to Jonathan. "Breed us?" He shook his head and sighed. "I suppose we are the most wreckless and have enough guts to pilot those "flying coffins." Thomas laughed and closed his eyes, he felt tired and annoyed that such much responsibility was put on his shoulders. He dozed off looking at Luis drink himself away.  
  
"What time is it?" Thomas rubbed his eyes and rose from bed. He looked around and saw no one in the dark room. He noticed a small clock on the table that said "10:30pm." The first thing that came to Tom's mind was, "what is it I'm supposed to be doing right now?" He slapped his hand on his forehead and stood up quickly. "Damnit! I forgot about the damn mission briefing." He rushed to his locker and begun to dress. Walking out the door with his shirt loosely on and his pants halfway zipped up. He finished dressing in the hallway, he pressed his hands against himself and smoothed out the wrinkles in his uniform and entered the briefing room. "Attention on deck!" The room stood and turned attention to Thomas, with a half smirk on his face he gave a sloppy salute and sat down. "Sorry for the late arrival, I overslept." Looking at him, his squadron members.  
  
Thomas stood up infront of a large television built into the wall. He turned and a map of the Earth appeared. He held up a small remote and the mood smoothened out. "All right, our mission is to form a perimeter around the Tisch. The Tisch will be launching the Komusai that will drop off and pick up Lieutenant Gato. If we spot any Federal ships, the Peer Gynt will take care of them. All we are to do is take care of any mobilesuits or cargo vessels that come along. We have no room for error, any questions?" Thomas looked around the room as Luis raised his hand, tilting his head back looking towards Thomas. "Sir, will we be expecting any Feddies during this mission?" His eye's gazed into Thomas's as he waited for an awanser. "Most likely, after the Lieutenant returns command expects at least a fleet of 2 - 3 ships to intercept us. Right now the only ships that can intercept us are Salamus class ships. Are there any other questions?" He looked around the room, into there eyes noticing unrest in them. "All right, now lets move out." He saluted and exited the room, following him closely his squadron members. Thomas walked silently, Matt at his side with Luis and Jonathan behind.  
  
A steady flow of hydraulic fluid pushed the mobilesuit launch doors open. Inside the cheery red room moved with excitement. The gray launch racks extended from the mobilesuit bay. "Mobile Suits now launching, all personal clear the deck!" Inside of the small control room a group of people busy preparing to launch the Dra-C's. The Peer Gynt turned 20 degrees as the mobilesuits inside begun to start up. Inside of the cockpits, the pilots thought of their missions ahead. Thomas looked up as he was pressed back against the cockpit seat and launched into space. One by one, the mobilesuits from the Tisch and the Peer Gynt launched. A slight beep echoed through all 8 mobilesuit's cockpits. Thomas grinned as he turned his head to look at the earth. "All mobilesuits, spread out. Blue 2 (Matthew), stay on my 6. Blue 3 (Luis), cover the Peer Gynt from behind. Blue 4 (Jonathan) cover the Komusai. All right guys, lets earn our paychecks!"  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Luis yelled, as he turned his head to look at Thomas's unit. Pressing the communication button he franticly spoke. "Commander, we have 3 Space Combat Gundams. Someone tipped the Feddies off!" Thomas turned his head, the monoeye turned and zoomed in on the approaching threat. "Damn, there on to us. All units, form up into pairs. Matt and I will take the first two, Luis and Jonathan take the other. They only have 100 mm machine-guns. Just be careful, they have a chest vulcan and possibly a mini- missile launcher." He leaned forward and banked hard. "Matthew, stay on my 4 O'clock. I'm going to need you on my back." Matthew looked ahead, keeping his eye's focused mumbling something. "Remember the simulations, keep your eye on the Feddie."  
  
"Enemy mobilesuits approaching sir!" Graddle looked forward and slowly leaned and stood up. "All ships come about, begin anti-MS fire. Do not hit our mobilesuits!" The Helm officer slowly turned the wheel towards port, the ship slowly leaned towards port. The Tisch's gun-turrents slowly turned, yellow bolts of mega particles streamed throughout space, causing the Federal mobilesuits to avoid. The Peer Gynt followed with 120 mm machine-gun fire, yellow traces all around the ship, forcing the mobilesuits to stay away from the Tisch and Peer Gynt. Graddle gripped the command chair tightly. He turned his head quickly to the Communications officer. "Jam their radios, we can't let the Federal Forces find out about this operartion!"  
  
Thomas focused more on the enemy than he did Anaval Gato. "Let the Tisch's guns cover Gato, lets focus on those Feddies!" Cheers over the radio followed as the four mobilesuits charged on. Thomas pressed hard down on the foot peddles. A higher output of thrust each second as the G forces pressed down upon Thomas. Pulling into a diagonal left dive, Thomas sprayed off a burst of 50 mm gatling fire upon the lead Federation mobilesuit. A few explosions shook the mobilesuits, the Gundam raised the GM shield it carried and fired the 100 mm machine-gun in response to the threat. Blue propellant lit up the area as long traces of it gave away the mobilesuits positions. Thomas and Matthew where separated, Thomas lost him as soon as the first 100 mm shells were fired. Yellow traces exploded infront of Thomas as he moved away from the tailing Gundam. "Damn, I can't shake this bastard!" 100 mm fire sped past Thomas, his Dra-C pulled a 180 degree spin. Waiting for his chance, he sped upwards letting the Gundam fallow him. Cutting his engines in a 180 degree spin, he activated his beamsaber. Quickly inverted himself, at the last second, exposing his suits chest as the beamsaber slashed from right to left, penetratin deeply into the Gundam's chest. Yellow plasma and minovsky particles filled the Gundam's cockpit as the Dra-C sped by destroying the Gundam,which was just cut in half. Spreading it's debris to the four winds.  
  
"Matthew where the hell are you?" Luis looked franticly, looking for the other two Feddies. The Dra-C's monoeye sped around on it's track looking for enemy units. An explosion caught Luis's eyes. He noticed Matthew in a beamsaber duel with the "02" unit of the Federal Gundam team. The endless flashes from the beamsaber's was the only thing they saw. The enemy Gundam had one beamsaber out, possibly because it ran out of ammunition for it's 100 mm machine-gun. Matthew charged forward, firing the vulcan gun at random places. Shots harmlessly splashed against the Gundam's head, instead the Gundam stopped and opened it's arms. A stead flow of yellow traces sped by in a straight line. Without much time, a click was heard. Followed by two more he ran out of ammunition. "02, pull out of there. They have us out manned and outgunned. Will come back for these Zeon bastards later!" The Gundam released several flair shots and turned tail and ran. Just then, a massive bright light sped by them, the Komusai 2 had managed to slip past them.  
  
Their mission was only to protect the Komusai, but the side objective was to eliminate all Federal members in the area. The four Dra-Cs formed into a tight formation. Thomas leading, with Matt on his rear position. Luis and Jonathan fallowed closly behind. Thomas clicked several switches turning his head to look at his views. "All units listen up. With Gato descended to earth we have a new objective. Those Feddies have information that could doom this entire operation, seek and destroy. Break in pairs, Matt with Jonathan, myself and Luis. Lets nab us some kills!" He closed the cockpit, pressing down on the foot peddles hard, thus sending the Dra-C forward at an alarming rate.  
  
"Damn these Zeeks don't know when to quit!" Yelled the Lt. Cmdr. He was apart of the 101st recon team. Assaigned suped up Ground Combat Gundam's for space. He and his wingmate, kept in close formation. His wingmates guns were dry, yet the other had half left. "Their coming up on us fast, I'm reading 40 mm vulcan guns as their primary gun weapon. They can't hurt us from distance but in melee their deadly!" Yelled the leader. His wingmate increased thurst, it was clear he was going to run out of fuel soon. Their mobilesuit's resembled Ground Combat Gundams, excpet their foot pads and backpacks were slightly altered with more thruster and vernier mounts. Unit 01 was leading, while 02 was speeding past hoping to run into their carrier and get picked up.  
  
Graddle looked out of the main bridge window. The gun fire from both ships had stopped, seeing both enemy units fleeing away. Graddle looked to see an Ensign standing behind him with a clipboard. The Ensign, was roughly 5 feet tall, long brown hair in a pony tail and jade green eyes. He handed Graddle the clip board. "Sir, I have the results of the battle." Graddle raised and eyebow, he turned his head and looked at the Ensign. "The Tisch has used up 25% of its anti MS ammo. While we have used up 10% of ours. The Feddies lost one mobilesuit of unknown type while our mobilesuits are hunting down the other two." Graddle thought for a moment and turned to look back out at the pursuit. "Ensign, radio blue sqaudron commander. Tell him to use whatever methoids nescessary to prevent those suits from escaping. If possible I want him to capture the mobilesuits. Make it a priority one transmission." Graddle turned away, handing the Ensign the clipboard and sat into his seat. The bridge crew chose to ware their normalsuits while Graddle did not. He looked troubled, most likly hadn't slept for days. He buried his thoughts into a datapad.  
  
Thomas raised an eyebow as his communication unit recieved a priority one transmission. He acitvated the comm to see the Ensign Graddle had just spoken too. Thomas released a slit smirk to see the Ensign worry about getting the communication right. "Captain Graddle wants Blue Squadron to distroy or capture the enemy units. He would prefer you to Capture them. This becomes your first priority." Thomas thought for a moment, how would he capture two recon mobilesuits with mobilesuits that could hardly fight off a GM? Thomas looked back into the screen. "Tell the Captain we will do the best we can. Harper out." After he closed off the massage he turned his head to see Matt closly on his right. "Blue Squadron, this is Blue Leader. Carrier wishes for us to capture enemy units. Aim only for their camera units, once they are blind they can't fight. The second unit appears to be running out of fuel, so focus only on the first.  
  
"Lead, this is Blue 2. Why does carrier wish for us to do that?" Matt looked to his left looking at the command unit. Its new weaponary made him envyous. Thomas replied in a low voice, "I'm unsure but we do as we're told. Blue 2 with me, we will blitz the first. Blue 3 and 4 fallow the second unit. Attack camera units only. We want the pilots alive." Without any questions, the group went foward. Thomas and Matt kept into a tight formation, while Luis and Jonathan moved away towards the faster enemy unit. It wasn't long before the first unit had caught onto their plan and sharply turned and righted itself opening fire with its 100 mm machinegun fastly running out of ammo. Thomas raised the Dra-C's shield, the shells almost punching though while he moved to avoid the rounds he forced Matt to move away. When the Gundam ran dry, it threw the gun stright at Thomas's mobilesuit. He moved out of the way letting it float away.  
  
The pace quickened as Unit 02 ran out of propellant, leaving it easy killings for Luis and Jonathan. "Blue 4, move 50 degrees outward, incase the pilot bails I'll need you to pick him up!" Luis turned his sights onto the Gundam fastly coming into range, it turned around and pulled its beamsaber. The pink blad illuminating the cold blackness of space. In seconds, the two where in melee combat. Luis activated the beamsaber, the Dra-C was in point black as the Gundam striked. Luis deflected the blade with the mobilesuit's beamsaber pushing the hand it was held in away. He thrusted the 40 mm vulcan gun foward putting it merly a foot away from the Gundam's exposed face and he fired until the barrel was overheated. When the muzzle flashes dissapeared, the Gundam's face looked as if it went one on one with a colony! Unit 02, disabled and blind harmlessly floated away after being mauled in the face with a 40 mm vulcan gun. Luis grinned, yet alarms flashing all around the cockpit due to the vulcan gun's overheat and the gun's depletion of ammo. He pressed the communication wide band to reach the Feddie pilot. "To the enemy unit, consider yourself a prisoner of the Delaz Fleet!" Thats all there was to it, the enemy pilot was faced with defeat. It shut down all systems except life support. Luis marked the enemy unit as friendly and waited for the recorvery vehical to come to the area.  
  
"Ahhhhh Shit! They nabbed my wingman." The Lt. Cmdr inside Unit 1 yelled as he had little more than 50 rounds of vulcan ammo and a 50% powered beam saber. He kept jumping in different directions, darting like a shooting start to stay away from the two Dra-Cs closing on him. They were now entering a debris field, this debris field was mostly colony wreckage from Operation Britian with several Salamus and Musai wrecks in. Most of the hulks, which had been picked clean for parts floated their showing off their battlewounds. The Gundam unit, now with scorch marks upon its chest area used the debris to hide.  
  
"Matt hes gone into the debris field, scramble pattern 001. We will wait for him to make his move. Use infared sensors to find him. Most the debris in this area most likly are cold so it wouldn't be hard to find him." He closed off all communication and shut down most of his high heat generating systems allowing his thrusters to move him into a hiding location. He switched to infared sensors scoping the debris for the enemy mobilesuit. Slowly, Thomas and Matt scanned the area, making quick and deep sweeps. However, this Feddie was clearly a vet pilot.  
  
Slowly, each unit moved thoughout the debris field looking for one another. Matt had drifted far into another area while Thomas stayed in his looking for the Gundam. Meanwhile, the Gundam pilot had done the same, but not equipped with infared sensors. Thomas floated slowly, the monoeye sliding on its track picked up what looked like a Federal mobilesuit. "gotcha!" He yelled as he sped foward engaging his beamsaber. He slashed 3 times at the unit, making a diagnal pattern. The beam quickly darted thought the mobilesuit. However, it did not explode. It turned out to be a Zanny mobilesuit. The kitbash of a Zaku and an early GM. It floated away as proximity sensors picked up a Gundam moving in from behind. "Shit hes behind me!" Thomas, franticly turned about, his mellow green eyes focued onto the screen as he saw the Gundam attempting to lunge the beamsaber at him. Thomas reversed the speed sharply as the Gundam's saber came within 2 feet of the armor melting the paint and scorching the area black. He turned the Dra-C 180 degrees to face the Gundam. Beamsaber still activated his saber and the enemy's clashed releasing a white light that could be seen for miles. Matt could only look on as he moved as fast as he could through the debris.  
  
Thomas was now fighting franticly, a saber move here or there keeping the enemy away from his weakly armored mobilesuit. He moved backwards 10 feet and darthed upwards towards the north just before the Gundam fired the last of its ammo turning a lifeless hulk that used to be a Pazock class suppy vessel into swiss cheese. Thomas regained himself and focused the suit to be facing the Gundam which was now below him. Sweat dripping from his face, debris floating in between them. Thomas made his move, putting the shield to cover the Dra-C's exposed chest. He watched as the Gundam did the same, at the last second the Gundam attempted to pull to the side and lunge it's saber into the Dra-C's side. Yet Thomas moved sharply to counter, his beamsaber, striking the other with much force knocking it out of the Gundam's hand and into space. The Gundam off balence was no defenceless as Thomas charged in fiercly, position is spiked shield he slammed it down with full force onto the Gundam's exposed and bulky cockpit. It crumpled the armor in and with that it shattered the moniters in the cockpit sending shards of glass into the enemy pilot's body killing him in a very painful way.  
  
"Enemy unit inactive!" The sensor officer aboard the Peer Gynt announced. Graddle, this time looked up and over to the sensor officer. He raised his left arm, pointing it at the helm. "Full speed ahead, we must recover all mobilesuits. Inform the Tisch they will be taking onboard our Dra-Cs. Inform security to past guards along the mobilesuit deck. We will take aboard the enemy mobilesuits. Once all mobilesuits are recovered set corse for home base!" The determination in his voice made the Helm officer shake in his boots. As he carried out his orders.  
  
As they landed one by one, the mobilesuits were greeted by countless many personal floating around. Thomas opened the cockpit hatch, the beamsaber still heated from overuse, as he pushed out of the cockpit he smiled and saluted. He raised his arm towards the ceiling infront of the Dra-C. "Sieg Zeon!" They each raised their arms, following in the chant. As they chanted, Anaval Gato had descended to earth. In the next week, they would be on the road to war.....  
  
Next Chapter: "Glory to Zeon!" 


End file.
